This invention relates generally to improvements in container closures, and more particularly to a reuseable cap for disposition over a seal closure on a vial neck to retain the seal closure in place.
It is a common practice for opthomologists and optometrists that are engaged in the practice of fitting soft contact lenses to utilize, in connection with lens fitting procedures, a tray that contains a number of vials having test or examination lenses. The vials are marked in accordance with the optical characteristics of the contact lens therein contained. Each vial also contains a disinfecting solution and a seal closure over the vial neck. The seal closure is usually retained by a soft aluminum cap which is crimped onto the vial neck over the seal closure.
In fitting the patient for lenses the opthmologist or optometrist will utilize a number of these test lenses by applying them to the patient's eyes selectively until the correct prescription is ascertained. The used test lenses are returned to the vials from which they were taken, following which the used test lenses must be disinfected.
In carrying out the disinfecting procedure a suitable disinfecting solution is introduced into the vials and a seal closure is placed on each vial neck. The aluminum caps are then crimped onto the vial necks over the seal closures by a suitable tool, whereupon the vials heated to bring the solution to the disinfecting temperature for the requisite time to disinfect the lenses therein. The crimped cap serves to retain the seal closure onto the vial neck and thereby prevent the seal closure from blowing off of the vial neck as a result of pressures created within the vial during the disinfecting procedure. Normally the opthomologist or optometrist maintains a supply of these aluminum caps because it is necessary to reseal a number of vials after each examination. Because the crimped cap is torn away each time the vial is opened for access to the lens therein, the crimped cap is suitable for one-time use only with the result that the utilization of crimped caps becomes wasteful.
It has also been proposed to use threaded caps but this has not been found to be practical because the vials, which are generally of standard construction, do not include a threaded neck. Moreover, it is expensive to produce a non-standard vial with a thread on its neck and a companion threaded cap.